Dog Revenge
by RebecaV
Summary: Sometimes when you care, you don't want to share. This is one of two one shots I wrote about Lois, Clark, and Shelby.


Title: Dog(gy) Revenge

Author: Rebeca (RebecaValdez on Ksite)

Pairing: Clois (Clark and Lois)

Timeframe: Set between "Persuasion" and "Conspiracy" (9x13 & 9x14)

Short summary: Sometimes when you care, you don't want to share.

A/U: This is one of two one shots I wrote about Lois, Clark, and Shelby.

* * *

"Smallville, are you almost done in there?"

Clark walked back over to the living room and before he could hand Lois her bowl of cereals, she yanked it out of his hands. "Seriously, Lois? You're the only person I know who craves coco puffs at 1 in the morning. You're lucky I found a store open nearby," he said. It was a lie. In fact, all the stores in Smallville were closed by 11PM. He had to use his super speed to find one in Metropolis. However, since he hadn't worked the courage to tell Lois about his alter ego, she would live on believing her cereals were from the store down the road.

"That's because I'm one of a kind, buddy," Lois teased as she took her first bite out of the cereals.

Clark sat down on the empty seat next to her on the couch. "I don't know about that, Lois. I mean, I bet I can find someone in the world that reminds me of you," he said. He knew the one thing that ticked Lois off more than a donut free day was being compared to someone else. When he barely started working alongside of her at the Daily Planet, he made one small remark that Lois looked like one of the new interns. Never again would he make that mistake again. Lois didn't talk to him for the remaining time they were at work that day. He could only imagine what she would do to him now.

Lois put her bowl of cereal on the light stand next to her. Then turned to Clark and smiled. He knew exactly what was coming. She'd given him the look before and he knew the yelling was soon to follow. But not this time.

Lois didn't get a lot of chances to catch Clark by surprise. So, any time she could, she would. Before Clark could see what was coming, she pulled him by the ear. She didn't do it hard enough to leave permanent damage, but she did want him to learn his lesson. "No one compares Lois Lane to anyone," she said sweetly.

"I just did," Clark said wanting to push her buttons.

She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she wouldn't let him win. She had her own ideas. "You're such a jerk," she said taking her hand off his ear. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Lois?" Clark asked. He stood up and followed after her. "Are you ok?"

"No," Lois said through some sniffles. She turned to give her back to Clark.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My boyfriend thinks I'm just some other girl. I'm no one special," Lois said.

Clark was beginning to feel the guilt on his shoulder. He hated seeing Lois like this, but what he hated even more was knowing he had been the one to cause her to feel this way. "Lois, you know that's not true," he whispered softly. He tried to turn her around so that they could speak face to face, but Lois stood her ground and kept her back to Clark. "You're Lois Lane, intrepid reporter, wonderful big sister, amazing cousin, the best girlfriend in the world. Words can't describe how special you are to me."

For several moments Lois just stood there. She still had her back to Clark and stayed motionless. Clark began to become worried. What if she really was upset? What if she was so mad at him that she broke up with him.

Lois turned round and had the hugest smile on her face. "You're too easy, Smallville," she said as she laughed out loud. "Oh and we agreed on no boyfriend girlfriend titles, remember?"

"You lied to me?" Clark asked.

"It's called acting, Clark. My little one man show gave me some insight on how you really see me," she said. She had that smile on her face that let Clark know she was proud of herself. "Boy, I'm good."

Clark let out a small chuckle as he and Lois made their way over to the couch again, but this time something was in their way.

There Shelby was laying on his stomach smack down in the middle of the couch. He looked up at Clark and Lois with his puppy dog eyes.

"Great, Shelby took our spot," Clark complained.

"Correction…" Lois said. She began walking towards the couch. "Shelby took your spot." She pet the dog softly on the head. "Scoot over, Shelbs."

The dog instantly obeyed moving to give Lois room which left him completely on Clark's side of the couch. "This is crazy," Clark said. He walked over and began snapping his fingers at the dog. "Shelby, move." The dog stayed still. "Now!"

"See. Your dog loves me more," Lois said.

"Yet a couple of weeks ago you were calling Shelby a girl and putting a rainbow colored outfit on him," Clark whispered loud enough for Lois to hear.

"I knitted that sweater out of love for Shelby," she said.

"One day Shelby is going to get revenge for making him wear that thing," Clark said.

"Oh yeah, doggy revenge," Lois said sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"Just be glad I don't make you a sweater with butterflies and hearts on it," she threatened.

Clark's eyes widened when he heard her say that. He didn't want to show her his fear because he knew she would only torture him for it. So, he simply brought the subject back to Shelby. "I can't believe my dog is taking my place," he said.

"Would you relax? You can sit on the floor and put you head on my lap," Lois said.

Clark smiled and did exactly what he was told as he watched the movie. What he did not expect was a few seconds later to be growled at by his own dog. He turned his head only to see Shelby giving him a death stare that would scare anyone. "Why is he acting this way? He never growled at me!" Clark exclaimed.

"I guess he doesn't like sharing me," Lois said.

"You're my girlfriend!"

"No titles, remember?"

"Then what am I suppose to call you?" Clark asked.

Your kissing buddy?"

"Lois, I'm not going to call you my kissing buddy," he said.

"Can we talk about this when you're not in danger in of getting your head bitten off by your own dog?"

"Right…so, what do I do?" Clark asked. He looked back and forth between Lois and the dog still growling at him.

"Follow my lead," Lois whispered. She began scratching the dog's ears trying to relax him.

"Am I suppose to do that too?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to get bitten. Just stay still," Lois said.

After a few moments, Shelby was finally calm and back to watching the TV. Clark on the other hand was throwing a quiet fit. "You never do that for me,' he complained to Lois.

"Are you jealous of the dog?" Lois asked.

"No," Clark said. Lois narrowed her eyes down at him. "Ok. Ok. Maybe a little."

Lois leaned down and whispered in his ear, "One of these days, I'll show you how I give humans massages." She pulled away to look at him and winked.

Clark winked back. "Can't wait," he said.

"I'm going to change into my PJs since they're still in the guess room," Lois said.

"Ok," Clark said.

Seconds later, Lois was out of the room and it was just Shelby and Clark. Luckily for Clark, Shelby wasn't growling anymore. Unfortunately, he was back to giving his owner the death stare. "Please hurry, Lois," Clark whispered to himself.

After a few minutes, Lois came back in a spaghetti shirt, a pair of PJ pants, and with her bunny slippers.

"Are those the same ones you had when we first met?" he had to ask.

Lois looked down at her feet and realized he was talking about her slippers. "Ewww! No. They're identical, but I've actually gone through a dozen of these," she said.

"You have a dozen different pairs?" Clark teased.

"Shut up, they're comfortable," she fought back. She moved past Clark to make her way back to her spot next to Shelby on the couch.

It was 3AM in the morning. Lois and Clark were on their third move of the night. Since Lois insisted on choosing all of them, Clark was seeing all of them for the first time. During the movie, Lois's hand found itself in Clark's head. One thing lead to an other and she was giving him that massage now. Both of them were extremely relaxed at the moment. However, both of them were broken apart when there was a loud scream on the television.

Shelby being the fearful dog he is, got scared and jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. "Chicken," Lois said while laughing.

Clark took this opportunity to finally gain his seat back on the couch. He smiled up at Lois as he leaned on her. Putting her head on Clark's shoulder, Lois let herself become comfortable on Clark.

"This is nice," Clark whispered softly. He turned to look at Lois. Slowly their heads started leaning in towards each other. Just when their lips were inches away and they were about to kiss, Lois felt something on her leg.

She pulled away from Clark to see what was going on only to find Shelby trying to take off her slipper. "Shelby, no!"

The dog simply looked up at Lois. Clark noticed that the dog's tails was going side to side. So, he knew the slipper was a goner.

In one quick moment, Shelby got the bunny slipper off of Lois's foot and ran off with it.

"You son of a b-! Give me back my shoe, you stupid dog!" Lois yelled. She took herself out of Clark's embrace and went after the dog chasing him around the house trying to get her shoe back.

Clark softly whispered to himself, "Told you he'd get his doggy revenge."

* * *

The End


End file.
